Love Bite
by Rei Kuran
Summary: A little Amuto moment years down the road -- Ikuto marks the one he loves with a tender nibble. Rated M just to be safe, but its more like a T


**Hi guys, I've just gotten used to writing fan fiction again, so im going to start posting my stuff up here. Hopefully I havent lost my touch. I got into this pairing Amuto (Amu x Ikuto) and Mioru ( Miki x Yoru) -- so I hope you guys will enjoy the short drabble. I had originally written this for my one friend as a surprise, but I figured that I'll share it with everyone.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Shugo Chara! Its copyrighted by peach pit.**

**Shugo Chara: Love Bite**

Hinamori Amu was sitting up in her room, dressed up in a cute artist like outfit for Halloween, under the idea that came from Miki. She felt a little embarrassed, but Miki had created the costume for her from a sketch she made reaching more into the creative side of Amu.

The costume consisted of black stretch pants, and a blue halter top, complete with a really pretty black shrug and a big blue artists cap, similar to the one she wore with the Character Change she did with Miki.

Her mom and family thought it was an amazing costume idea. She did too, but she couldn't help but wonder if the little number was a little too…revealing.

Ran grinned as she waved her pompoms out in the air with a cheer, "Amu-chan you look so cute!" she squealed as she looked over at her fellow chara. "Nice work Miki!"

Miki grinned as she nodded her head in a sage like fashion, "You don't doubt the artist touch you know, it always works out good in the end."

Amu blushed a little, a tiny sweat drop of embarrassment seemed to fall from her forehead. Being she was now almost seventeen, she thought she had gotten mail saying that Ikuto may be coming home for a visit from school abroad. That entire idea made her heart skip a beat. Her Cat boy coming back to Japan, possibly to see her? The mere thought made her cheeks flush with a little bit more of a pink to a red hue on her slender cheekbones.

Suu grinned as she said in her singsong like voice, "And Amu-chan looks even cuter when she blushes desu~!"

Amu came out of her reverie as she squeaked, "Aw c'mon guys...." she whined as she looked out at the open window before moving out onto her balcony. The moon was high and full on this night, reminding her of other nights, filled with the images of the tall boy with dark blue hair and those piercing orbs that she always seemed to get lost within.

Without thinking, she leaned against the side of the house by the balcony, and found herself mumbling his name without even thinking, "Ikuto…"

"You called for me...Amu-_koi_?"

She squeaked a little as she felt strong arms wrap around from behind her as two strong hands seemed to tip her chin up a little, the familiar smirk and pointy ears twitched as he looked at the cute full on blush that formed over his Joker's cheeks. He loved to make her blush like a red strawberry. It seemed to match the delicious scent she always had about her. "I forgot how fun it was to sneak up on you." he said with his trademark smirk starting to grow on those now even more handsome chiseled features.

She tried to put on her "defensive" mode but wasn't able to put it fully up as she turned her head, "You're such a pain you know that you perverted cat?" she huffed as she bit her lip slightly, tucking it in between her perfect rows of teeth.

Getting a full look down at her costume, he could feel the slight burn of his blush, but pushed it back as his smirk grew. "Hmmm kawaii... you dressing up for the cute and irresistible artist touch for me? " he whispered into her ear. As he flicked his tongue out against the sensitive nub of her upper earlobe, "And even with the less clothed approach with it…I don't think I'm the only dirty-minded person here Amu-koi…"

She gulped for air as she felt his hands begin to wander down her sides before she started to stammer a little "C...Chigau mou..It was Miki's i.." she then stopped. That Miki. Dressing herself according to her inner wish? Or was it the fact that...maybe some part of her _wanted_ to dress up like this for Ikuto?

-------

Miki was watching how it was going from the side just as she felt a little pawed hand seem to tap her on her shoulder, "Miki-nya~!" the voice crooned in its cute squeaky little voice.

Miki jumped as she felt her cheeks turn a soft pink, "Y-yes Yoru?" she asked the other Chara, trying to keep her composure. It wasn't her fault that the thing that drove Ikuto and Amu together was the reason why she was so infatuated with Yoru. He was cute for being the cat chara that he was. She loved the fact that he was such a little devious one -- but enjoyed a good laugh when he could.

Yoru thought for a minute, as his own smirk, one almost identical to ikuto formed on his lips, "Ne Miki-nya...you dressed Amu up because you thought of yourself in that position didnt you?" He floated around her as he got in her face, his smirk widening, "You were thinking of us in that position...?"

Miki felt her cheeks flush an even brighter pink as she stammered out some excuses before she squeaked, feeling Yoru snag her, fly down to behind some flowerpots to where no one could see them. "Y…Yoru! What are--"

She stopped mid sentence as she felt herself being swept down and letting his furry paws wrap around Miki before he kissed her. She of course couldn't resist returning the gesture of affection as her own tiny fingers grasped to his collar.

He then grinned after they broke the kiss, his grin evil and devious, "Next time my Miki-nya will dress like that for me..."

Miki's cheeks went a bright red, "Y...Yoru...."

-------

Amu was still thinking when she felt Ikuto's lips moving in a feather-light kiss across her neck from her ear, before she heard him whisper again, "Amu-koi..."

She gulped a little, before she reached her fingers slowly to hold him where he was behind her, "Y...Yes, Ikuto-kun?" She licked her now dry parched lips as she felt his warm hot breath against her neck, and smelled his warm nightly musk scent that always seemed to make her knees weak.

He had wanted to tell her this since before he left her. He hadn't totally realized how much he loved the pink-haired honey-eyed girl until after he was apart from her. Just like with the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key, they both just seemed to fit and compliment each other.

He had thought about it over and over in his head before he looked down at her after tipping her eyes to look up into his dark pools, he lowered his head down, and kissed those lips. Using his tongue, he gently prodded against them, pleading silently for entrance. Happy when he felt her comply, he was surrounded with the familiar taste of milk and strawberries, bringing that sensual purr he always felt when he kissed her. Letting his free hand wander across her thin artist-like clothes, the other gently cradling her chin, he felt her breath hitch as her own fingers held onto him tighter, a purr forming in her own chest.

This sent his senses out of control as he released the kiss, letting his lips move down around to her neck, before he whispered softly, "Do you know what I decided to be...Amu?"

She was feeling as if her body was in overheat when his lips were hovering against her milky skin, "N..Nani-" but was cut off as she let out a gasp of pleasure, feeling him gingerly bite and suckle against the skin near her ear. Her fingers tightening their grip, one of them lightly tugging against his dark tresses, she conformed as tight as she could to him.

He released his mark, seeing it start to turn red a little, with only a mild puncture point in two places, "Now the vampire cat has claimed the only love he wants....with his trademark love bite." he then licked at the mark tenderly before his arms wrapped around her tightly, "No one will ever take you from me…I'll never allow it." He felt his fingers grasp even tighter around her before he whispered into her ear "Aishiteru…Amu."

Amu heard the infliction in his voice before she gasped slightly, hearing him confess his true inner feelings to her. As she turned around, and reached her fingers up to cup his chin in her slender digits, she looked into his eyes. She wanted to make sure she was positive of the motions that roiled in there, and sure enough they were visible. She could see the mixed emotions of paranoia, longing-- but most of all, the deep love he felt for her.

"You dont have to worry about that Ikuto...I'm yours, remember? You had the key that unlocked my heart. I..." she smiled a little softer before she got on her tiptoes, and touched noses with him, "I love my vampire cat boy..."

Ikuto felt his heart swell as if it could burst, as a genuine smile --not a smirk-- curled on his lips. Leaning forward, he allowed their lips to come crashing together with a full moon lurking behind them in a perfect silhouette.


End file.
